


Lovely Complex

by Starshe11



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14167404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starshe11/pseuds/Starshe11
Summary: "You were actually on the money there. Our first kiss was really awkward…and painful.” | Gladiolus x F!Reader | Short!Reader





	Lovely Complex

“How…much…longer?” you gasped as you made your way up the Rock of Ravatogh, noticing that the sky was growing darker by the minute.

“I believe we’ve almost arrived, Y/N,” Ignis responded from a few paces ahead, looking a little past you to check up on Noctis and Prompto. “Only a short distance to go.”

“Gaaaahhhh,” you moaned after pausing for the nth time to catch your breath. “Whose idea was it to take on the damn Zu hunt in the first place?”

 

“Want me to carry you the rest of the way, babe?” Gladiolus asked from behind you, a teasing smile on his face. “Might not be able to see you if you fall, since you’re so tiny and all.” 

Huffing, you carefully made your way over to your boyfriend and swatted at his arm with what little strength you had left. “I’m…fine, you asshole. Besides…who’re you calling…tiny, you damn…titan? I’m almost as tall…as Prompto! Everyone…is short…to you!”

The Shield merely responded with a deep chuckle before hoisting you onto his back, causing a small ‘eep’ to escape from your lips. From behind, Noctis and Prompto let out a few cat-calls, the latter snapping a few pictures of you both. Gladio simply flipped them the finger before climbing with you in tow, a smirk forming on his lips when he heard the Prince and gunner slip for what seemed to be the hundredth time during the hike.

-oOo-

The rest of the trip was made in silence, the primary concern being to reach the haven before nightfall. A collective sigh of relief came out of everyone’s lips once the familiar glowing runes were spotted on the side of the mountain.

“Made it,” Noctis mumbled as you all finally reached Owlyss Haven. Gladiolus set you down then, you giving him a quick peck on the cheek as he did so.

As he sauntered away to put up the tent with Noct, Ignis instructed you and Prompto to get the fire going. The two of you were able to perform the task rather quickly, thanks to your lover’s lessons on your camping dates.

 

After setting up the chairs, both of you were left with nothing to do until Ignis had finished preparing dinner. It was during this lull that Prompto decided to strike up a conversation.

“So, Y/N,” the cheerful man began. “Tell me, how does it feel to be dating the big guy over there?” The question was punctuated with a nod in Gladio’s general direction.

Giggling, you replied, “Wonderful, actually. He’s pretty much the sweetest guy in all of Eos…” You trailed off before suddenly yelling playfully, “When he’s not a total jackass about my height!”

Laughter and jabs of ‘ooh, burn!’ resonated throughout the campsite, a few chuckles even escaping from Ignis before he turned his full attention back to cooking. When the laughter died down, Prompto continued with his line of questioning.

“Anyway,” he chuckled. “I’m kinda curious, Y/N…How did your first kiss with him go? It must’ve been awkward with the size difference!”

 

“Would it be better if I show you?” Gladio decided to step in at that moment, a devious smirk on his rugged features as he tipped up the blond’s head as if to kiss him. This caused the younger man to sputter and blush like crazy, eliciting a few poorly concealed snorts and laughs from you, the Prince, and his adviser.

“Quit teasing him, love,” you chided gently. “What’s the harm in letting them know?”

“Fine, fine,” your beloved raised his hands in surrender as he made his way over to the chair beside yours, scooting it closer to put an arm around you. “You be the one to tell them, though.”

“Deal,” you giggled before turning back to Prompto. “You were actually on the money there. Our first kiss was really awkward…and painful.”

\--oOo--

*Flashback, 3 years prior*

 

“You give my strength purpose and meaning. I’ll let the world burn before I see you hurt. Please…go out with me, Y/N.”

You had nearly choked on your water when Gladiolus had suddenly blurted out these words. You two were taking a break from another intense training session at the Citadel. As two of the top members of the Crownsguard (especially with him being the next Shield!), there was absolutely no room for complacency.

 

After a good minute of coughing or so, you had stood up and stuttered, “Gladio, what the…where the…where is this coming from all of a sudden?”

 

Admittedly, you two had not clicked instantly when you met as children. Both parties having headstrong personalities, you had constantly butted heads with the Amicitia boy for as long as you could remember. However, this rivalry between you had mellowed out in recent years, ever since he saved you from being assaulted on your fifteenth birthday.

It was also then that you began to have a little crush on the slightly older teen.

The kind-hearted tough guy, the passionate reader, the ever so stubborn older brother…As time passed, you had fallen deeper and deeper in love with your childhood friend.

 

Who knew that he actually felt the same way?

 

“I’ve liked you for years, Y/N. Ever since the night of your birthday. I’ve denied it to hell and back since then, but spending time with you, getting to see you and your quirks in a different light…” the large man let out a sigh of longing before continuing. “I can’t lie to myself anymore. I want to be with you.”

“Gladio…” you mumbled.

 

“I mean, only if you want to,” he quickly amended. “If you’re not comfortable with this, then let’s just forget it ever happened.”

 

“Gladio”…you repeated a little louder.

 

“Because we can still just be friends.” He was rambling now. “I just hope that things won’t become too awkward between us since we’re going to be working together and all…”

 

“Gladio!” You finally yelled, causing the man to flinch slightly.

 

“My bad,” he muttered. “What’d you wanna say?”

“Stand up.”

 

He blinked at you twice, a dumbstruck expression on his face. “Why?”

“Just do it, you asshole,” you let out an exasperated sigh.

When the amber-eyed man stood up, you slowly made your way over to him, careful to keep your face neutral.

“Y/N?” Gladiolus raised an eyebrow. “What are you doing?”

 

Stopping in front of him, you closed your eyes and began to stand on your tiptoes, straining to reach his lips. When he saw what you were trying to do, Gladio’s eyes widened in surprise before closing his own orbs and bending down towards your level…

…Which would’ve resulted in a perfect kiss had you not tilted yourself up slightly, causing him to accidentally knock his teeth into your chin.

 

Both of you had let out a soft groan, quickly pulling away from each other. When the pain had subsided, you both had burst out into laughter before officially kissing each other for the first time.

 

*End Flashback*

\--oOo--

When you had finished telling the story of your first kiss, Prompto and Noctis were both laughing hysterically, Ignis simply shooting an amused look in your direction.

“Oh. Em. Gee,” Prompto wheezed out. “Real smooth there, big guy!”

“Yeah,” Noctis cackled. “Oh man, that was hilarious…Way to go, ladies man!”

You and Gladiolus exchanged a look then, you silently nodding and giving him permission to start torturing them. He responded with a wide grin, kissing you fully on the lips before making his way over to the duo.

 

As he chased them around the camp site, Ignis turned to you and said, “Well, that was quite the story there, Y/N. Gladio is quite lucky to have you around.”

Shaking your head, you replied, “Nope. It’s pretty much the other way around.”

The bespectacled adviser let out a low chuckle before responding. “As you say, then. Do tell these morons that they should eat first before trying to kill each other.”

Giggling, you gave him a mock salute and said, “Aye, sir!” before heading off to pull your boyfriend before he could crush the last member of the Insomnian Royal Family.

 

Needless to say, you all completed the hunt without a hitch. The Zu didn’t stand a chance.


End file.
